Magic Works
by katiefelton
Summary: Please Review! Hermione Granger realizes that the Yule Ball was not what she had imagined. She soon discovers that one dance can make her night perfect. Even if it is with the one person she thought she hated the most. A Dramione fanfic. Please Review!


"_Ron you spoiled…everything!" cried Hermione Granger as she collapsed onto the Great Hall stairs, wet tears spilling over her cheeks. She heard his footsteps stomp up to meet Harry's, and after a quick glance they both walked hastily out of the Great hall to their dormitories. The Yule Ball was not how Hermione had imagined it to be. Not at all._

The faint chorus of the band could be heard from inside the Great Hall as Hermione sat on the stairs, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. She lifted a hand to her face to clear the tears away. Her mind raced with thoughts of the dance. "_It really didn't start out bad, _she thought,_ it actually was quite wonderful_." She had been asked by Viktor Krum, the talented Quidditch player from Durmstrang. Hermione was thrilled that he had asked her, and with it she became the most envied girl in the school. She had worn a radiant periwinkle blue dress and pilled her curly brown hair on top of her head with a soft ringlet falling on her neck. Her smile was breathtaking with her new shorted front teeth, courtesy of Madame Pomfrey. She remembered the look of all the students that stared at her, their eyes widened and mouths to the floor, when she entered on Viktor's arm. No one could believe that the bookworm, brainy Gryffindor was the same girl who was escorted by Krum. Dancing with Viktor was truly an experience, first with the waltz then to the rock music of the Weird Sisters. He was definitely not born with the grace of a dancer and a bit clumsy. Hermione, despite this, still had an amazing time. However, her feelings started to turn with Ron's newly discovered attitude. About halfway through the dance, Hermione noticed Ron glaring at her and Viktor, not paying any attention to his date Padma Patil. Whenever she glanced over to Ron he always had the same angry look on his face. After a while he sat with Harry and would mutter something to him occasionally. Soon their dates, exhausted with boredom, left to find someone that would give them attention. Hermione, trying to be inviting to her best friends, invited Ron and Harry to drinks with her and Viktor, in which Ron rudely refused. Hermione kept on worrying about Ron and found herself unable to focus on her date. Ignoring him the best she could, Hermione tried to have fun with Viktor. After dancing to a few more songs, Viktor bid Hermione an early goodnight. He stated that he had an early training session in the morning to prepare for the next tournament event, and Hermione understood. With a smile, she told him she had a wonderful time. Watching him walk away, her thoughts went back to Ron. Hermione then made her way across the room to sit with her best friends. From what she could see, Harry seemed to be a better mood than Ron.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything and stared at the floor.

"I've had such a wonderful time! Viktor is quite the gentleman!" she said, glancing over to Ron as he let out a small grunt.

"Dancing with Pavarti was interesting, she was constantly trying to lead on the

Waltz," said Harry. Hermione smiled at Harry, picturing Pavarti constantly scold him for being out of step.

Ron, who had been silent during their brief conversation leaned back against his chair and glared at Hermione.

"Where's Viktor?" he said, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione, taken back by his tone, turned to Ron.

"He had to go to bed early, to prepare for the next event." she stated.

"Poor Viktor left you because he was in need of rest. Krummy needs his beauty sleep. By the way do you still call him Viktor or has he asked you to call him Vicky yet?" spat Ron.

Hermione was startled. "What's wrong with you?" she said.

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you," spat Ron again. Her eyes went from Ron to Harry, who just sighed.

"Ron what –?

"He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry and Hogwarts! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

Hermione was taken back again, but this time her mouth flew open in anger.

"The EMEMY?! You wanted his autograph! You wouldn't shut your bloody trap about how he was the best seeker in the world!" she snapped. Ron ignored her and brought his eyes back to the floor.

_How could Ron accuse me of helping Viktor in the tournament? All he did was ask me to the ball! _Hermione was enraged. Ron had been glaring at her all night because he thought she was "fraternizing with the enemy." Another thought crossed her mind. _Was there a bigger issue present?_

"Ron if you're so angry with me going with Viktor, then why didn't you just ask me yourself?!" spat Hermione. Ron was obviously not expecting this statement and the glare instantly was wiped off his face.

"Well…that's…um…well…that's not the point! C'mon Harry lets go," said Ron as he stood up and turned to Harry. "Hermione can go tell _Vicky_ a goodnight story and then tuck him into bed."

"DON'T CALL HIM­-"

"Goodnight Hermione," said Harry as the two walked away.

Hermione stood fuming in anger and frustration. Tears suddenly began to prick the corners of her eyes. Ron had ruined her entire evening, and then decided to leave her standing alone. His best friend, standing alone. She charged after them with rage, tears starting to fall from her eyes. As they descended the stairs, she yelled to Ron.

"RON!" yelled Hermione. She watched as he turned around to face her.

"Ron you spoiled…everything!" she cried, collapsing on to the Great Hall stairs, wet tears spilling over her cheeks. She heard his footsteps stomp up to met Harry's, and after a quick glance they both walked hastily out of the Great hall to their dormitories.

After replaying the night's events, she stopped smoothing her dress and let out a sob, burring her face in her arms. _How could Ron treat me like that? He was obviously jealous. But why would he go to the measures of accusing me of helping the enemy? He acted like such a prat._

No matter how hard she tried to think of the positives of the evening, her thoughts still went back to Ron and his treatment towards her. Hermione, her head still buried in her arms, started to cry again. Replaying the image of Harry and Ron leaving, she let out another sob. Suddenly, as if the night couldn't possibly get any worse, Hermione heard a familiar, arrogant voice speak up over her crying.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Krum opened his eyes and decided to dump the poor mudblood Granger," sounded the voice of non-other than Draco Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't take this. Not now. Not in the fragile state she was in. Sure, Hermione Granger could handle Draco Malfoy, but she just wasn't in the mood for another fight. When he usually confronted her after class or in the halls, she usually had Harry and Ron by her side to defend her. Hermione wasn't afraid of Malfoy, and only saw him as a self-absorbed prat. She could usually come up with nasty comebacks to counter Malfoy's insults. Even went he went too low and brought out her degrading nickname, "mudblood," she was prepared. However, now she was helpless, sprawled in a heap on the stairs, tears falling from her eyes.

Malfoy had always treated her poorly, calling her names and constantly reminding her of her low muggle-born status. After three years of it now, she was used to it, and his comments didn't sting as much as they used to. The remarks of ugly, bucktooth, or even mudblood granger still angered her, but she could handle them with the support of her best friends. However, without Harry and Ron by her side now, she felt alone. Making an attempt to quickly dissolve the situation, Hermione lifted her head and replied to Malfoy's comment.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, i'm not in the mood for your immature insults," she spat, in the most stern voice she could muster. Even through her tears, she managed to give him a deathly glare.

"Not too friendly tonight are we Granger?" retorted Malfoy, leaning against the wall, "It looks like Krum really did dump the mudblood."

"No, he didn't dump me at all you stupid ferret. He just had to go to bed early," huffed Hermione. Her eyes opened wide in confusion "Why am I even carrying out a bloody conversation with you? Just go away Malfoy."

"This isn't your corridor Granger and I can stay and insult you as long as I want."

"You stupid-"

"Bushy haired mudblood!"

"Jerk!"

"Teacher's pet!"

"Daddy's boy!"

"Muggle-born filth!"

"Rude, immature idiot!"

"Pottyhead and Weasel's-"

Hermione didn't hear the rest of the insult. Her friend's names brought back the horrible events of the night. Ron's voice sounded again in her head. _"He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry and Hogwarts! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"_ The thought of his rude remarks filled Hermione's eyes up with tears. Attempting to hide her hurt from Malfoy, she buried her head in her arms again and gave a desperate attempt to make him leave before a new batch of tears came.

"Malfoy, please…please just leave me alone," begged Hermione. She started to cry again into her arms, this time harder than before.

Draco Malfoy had never seen Granger so upset. He was leaving the Great Hall when he heard sobs coming from the stairs. It was then he came across the Gryffindor sprawled across the stairs, sobbing into her arms. He knew it was the best time to insult her, since she would be vulnerable. Still, he wondered why she was so upset. Granger never gave up in a fight. She never let him have the last word. Draco stared at her in a heap sobbing. This was pathetic! Even for Granger.

He had never seen her cry before. Sure, he had insulted her with rude and degrading remarks for three and a half years now, but still he had never seen her cry. Draco could care less if she went and spilled all her emotions in her dormitory alone, but he couldn't stand watching. Even though he hated her, he felt a twinge of sympathy_. Maybe I've had too many butterbeers, _he thought_, or maybe I'm losing it._ This was beyond a little cry to herself. She was a wreck, sobbing loudly into her arms. He ran his fingers trough his silky blond hair and sighed to himself. _Granger looks bloody awful._ Since it wasn't Krum who upset her, what or who did? His mind raced back to their fight of insults. He remembered after he mentioned pottyhead and weasel, she became instantly upset. So, it was the other two members of the golden trio who had caused this scene.

"Ah, so it was your faithful sidekicks who put you like this?" he smirked.

He watched as she lifted her face from her arms and stared at him with red puffy eyes. With the look on her face, he knew he had found the right answer.

"I mean, I'm honestly not surprised, Potter is brainless and thinks he's better than everyone else, and Weasley's so dense that he probably doesn't even know what year that he's in." Draco watched as she seemed to analyze his description of her friends. For a moment she seemed taken back and then her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Honestly Malfoy why do you even care?" shot Hermione. "And _Harry_ thinks he's better than everyone else? What about you?! You're so pompous and arrogant you can't even stand up straight! You've insulted me for three years and now you actually care that I'm upset? Why are you still here?!"

Draco was stunned by her outburst. One moment she was weeping on the floor and another she was giving him a verbal slap. He tried to think of something to say back, but nothing came to mind.

She did have a point. Why did he care? Why was he still standing here? Why did he want to know why she was so upset? Draco had hated Granger since their first day of Hogwarts. She was the annoying, brainy Gryffindor who never left Potter's side. Searching for another comeback, he still couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" snapped Hermione, "Like beating up a first year or making a Gryffindor lose house points? Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"As fun as that sounds, I think insulting a worthless mudblood without her sidekicks tops the list," he replied, smirking again.

Hermione was getting angrier by the moment. With him bringing up the mudblood name again, she was prepared to punch him straight in the face.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy or I'll-"

"You'll do what Granger? Honestly do you really want to lose your house 100 points? I didn't think so," he snapped.

Draco knew he was winning this battle. Granger was in no mood for a brawl. He watched her face twist in frustration. She knew he was winning too. Smirking, he crossed his arms and glared at her face.

Hermione, becoming more irritated by the second, shot out a comment that she knew would silence him.

"Where's your girlfriend Malfoy? She's probably wondering where her ferret is," she spat.

"Pansy is not my girlfriend Granger, she's too annoying for that position," he bitterly replied.

The thought of Pansy made Draco give out a groan. He leaned his back against the wall and ran his fingers through his blond hair again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granger sit up a little straighter and a small smirk formed on her face.

"Have a bad evening with your precious Pansy, Malfoy?" said Hermione, the sad tone disappearing from her voice.

Draco gave out another groan and closed his eyes, remembering his night. He had asked Pansy to the Yule Ball because they were friends, and almost obligated to take each other. She didn't leave his side for the entire night and wouldn't let him stop dancing. Song after song until his feet became sore. He tried to escape to talk to Blaise, but she wouldn't let him leave. Pansy was like an annoying disease that just didn't go away. That wasn't the worst part of his evening. After they had left the Great Hall, Pansy wanted Draco to kiss her. She didn't tell him directly, but she made it quite obvious. Draco, of course, would rather kiss a house elf. Stopping in the middle of the corridor, she closed her eyes and slowly brought her face to his. Trying to escape, he frantically glanced around and backed up. _"Uh, goodnight Pansy."_ Draco turned around sped back to the Great Hall. He heard her yelling at him to come back but he didn't stop. Draco was thrilled to get away from her. After going back to the dance and speaking with Blaise and a few other Slytherins, he made his way out the door and was stopped by the sound of someone sobbing. Now he was here, leaning against the stone corridor, with Granger sitting on the stairs next to him. He opened his eyes and glanced at her. She was staring at him, a giant smirk spread across her face.

"Well, apparently you did have a bad evening," she said, the smile still on her tear-stained face.

"You have no idea Granger," he answered back.

Hermione smiled to herself. So she wasn't the only on that didn't have the best time at the ball. She rested her chin on her hand and gazed up at Malfoy. He was still in the same position with his eyes staring forward, in thought. With the subject of Pansy brought up, he seemed to drop his usual Malfoy appearance. When he sighed and leaned back against the wall, he looked like a different person. Not the arrogant Slytherin who she had known for years, but instead a normal teenager with girl issues. Hermione's eyes stayed on Malfoy. He had sure grown up from the little blond pureblood with the gelled back hair. His straight blond locks now rested on his face, free from the greased back restraint. He had grown taller and developed a bit of muscle. She had heard other girls chatting about how gorgeous Draco Malfoy was, and how they all would secretly do anything to snog him, even Gryffindor girls. Back then, Hermione denied these claims, but now she could see why girls went crazy over him. He was very attractive, and there was no denying it.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Hermione's mind went back to her first time on the Hogwarts Express. She was going to be a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After saying goodbye to her parents, she boarded the train. Looking for a compartment to sit down in, she walked down the aisle pushing her way through students and bags. She spotted one with a chubby boy sitting alone, a troubled look on his face. Hermione turned the handle and slid open the door.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. May I sit here?" she questioned.

"Oh sure," the boy said as she said down, "My name is Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you Neville."

They sat in silence as the train started up and left the gate. Her stomach jumped with anticipation as she watched the train pass through the country side on its way to the castle. After a while, she realized that Neville hadn't spoken at all. He still wore a worried look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Neville?" she asked.

"Well, I think I may have lost my toad, Trevor. I had him in my bag when I got on, but when I sat down I realized he was gone," he replied, his eyes welling with tears, "My Grandmother is going to kill me."

"If you had him on the train then he must be here somewhere! Let's find him!" said Hermione.

"Oh thanks. It's not too much trouble is it?"

"No, not at all!"

They both stood up and exited the compartment. One by one Hermione asked students if they had seen a toad, and that a boy named Neville had lost one. After searching what seemed like the entire train, and even meeting the famous Harry potter, she came across a compartment with a skinny blonde boy sitting across two larger boys. She opened the compartment and stepped inside.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. There's a boy named Neville Longbottom who's lost a toad, have you seen one?

She caught her breath when the blond boy stared at her. His cold grey eyes captivated her making it impossible to look away. Hermione didn't know what had hit her. She watched while he stared at her face, motionless. It was as if someone had cursed her mouth. She couldn't speak and her eyes wouldn't leave his. Hermione had never experienced anything like in her entire life. Her was mind was lost in thoughts of him. _Who is he? What is he thinking?_ After what seemed like an eternity, the boy stopped his stare and answered her question.

"Uh, no I haven't seen one, sorry," he replied.

"Well, um thank you," she quickly replied and hurried out of the compartment.

The entire rest of the train ride, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him, with piercing grey eyes and white blonde hair. She remembered when they had reached Hogwarts, the blonde boy went to the front of the crowd and announced that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. He then insulted Ron in front of everyone and Harry denied his friend request. She remembered how her heart dropped when he was placed in Slytherin and how he glared at Harry from across the room. When she was told that he was Draco Malfoy, a wealthy pureblood wizard, her heart sank even further. He would never look at her the same way again, because of her muggle-born status. Hermione knew she could never be friends with him, and that hurt even more. From day forth, Hermione Granger decided that she was going to hate Draco Malfoy, because she could never admit her feelings of their first meeting.

Hermione's mind went back to her place on the stairs, trying to forget her memory. Her eyes went back to Draco again, remembering how they had looked in each other's eyes when she had entered his compartment looking for Neville's toad. Since then they had become bitter enemies, sworn to hate one another.

Draco broke from his gaze from the wall and stared at Granger. She was looking right at him, an innocent look in her eyes. He knew he had to break the long silence, even if it meant another insult.

"You know you're a pretty pathetic, bushy haired, buck-tooth-"

But Draco caught himself. Hermione's hair wasn't bushy anymore; instead it was gracefully piled on her head with curls cascading down her neck. She didn't have buck-teeth either, instead a perfect white smile. His eyes, studying her, fell to her dress. The periwinkle blue complemented her skin, and the smooth silk lay spread out on the stairs. Even though she had been crying, her face still retained its porcelain beauty. Draco's thoughts raced back to went she entered the Great Hall on Krum's arm, looking absolutely stunning. He had caught his breath and stood in is place, staring at the girl who he hated with all his heart. When she passed by, he usually would have insulted her, but he couldn't find any words. He was lost in her grace and beauty.

They stood still, studying each other, their eyes never leaving each other's. Time seemed to have stop, and they weren't Malfoy and Granger, but Draco and Hermione. Neither knew how long they stayed like this, and neither cared about their past. Hermione memorized his face, never wanting to turn away. This was not the boy who taunted her with horrible nicknames and insults; this was an entirely different person. They were stuck in a moment. Suddenly, Hermione broke their gaze, her head snapping towards the Great Hall.

"Oh I love this song," she said quietly. Hermione pushed herself off the stairs and slowly walked into the Great Hall, leaning on one of the entrance pillars. Draco's eyes followed her and then to the stage. Sure enough, the Weird Sisters had started playing another tune, a slower one. Draco followed her, leaning against the opposite stone pillar, surveying the Hall. A few couples remained, wrapped in each other's arms and unaware that a new song had even begun. His eyes then went to the stage as the lead singer began to sing.

"_This one's going out to all the lovers out there, hold each other tight, and keep each other warm."_

Hermione's heart melted with the song. She was in a trance. Her thoughts no longer went to Viktor, or Ron. Instead her mind listened to the words and she stood still, barely breathing.

_"And dance, you final dance. This is, your final chance. To hold, the one you love. You know you've waited long enough."_

Hermione's thoughts flew to Draco. From their first meeting on the train, to when she had slapped him last year, and the moment they had in the hall. She thought of all the names he had called her, and all the times he had made her cry. She turned her head to face him, her eyes meeting his.

_"Believe that magic works. Don't be afraid, of being hurt. Don't let, this magic die. The answer's there, oh just look in her eyes."_

Draco gazed into Hermione's brown eyes, his mind racing. He went back to when he had first seen her in his compartment, looking for Longbottom's toad. He forgot all words and couldn't speak. He was lost in her eyes and captivated by her bushy hair and her demanding presence. He knew what he felt, and he knew that she had to feel the same. His heart ached when she was placed in Gryffindor next to Potter, and he in Slytherin. The girl on the train had been a muggle-born mudblood, the people his father told him to strictly avoid. He could never know her; never look at her the same way again. He didn't stop the thoughts when they came to him. _That's why I've always hated her, because I could never know her like I wanted to. _The insults, name-calling, and rivalry were all because he could never let her know how he felt. He could never feel that way again. Now, standing here looking into her eyes, he was brought back to that moment they had shared long ago.

He was lost in feelings that he had pushed away during first year. He wanted to touch his hand to her face and run his hands through her curly brown hair. He wanted to hold her close to him and never let her go.

_"And make, your final move. Don't be scared, she wants you too." _

As Draco's mind raced of thoughts of her, Hermione was lost in the same feelings. Her eyes had the same longing, the same wanting that his did. They were overcome with emotion that both had sworn never to feel for each other.

"_Yah it's hard, you must be brave."_

He knew what he had to do. He knew that they might never share this moment again. He knew what he felt for Hermione Granger, and he was ready.

"_Don't let this moment slip away."_

Draco Malfoy stepped towards Hermione, his eyes never leaving hers for even a second. All he could think of was holding her close to him, feeling the warmth of her body. He didn't care if she was a Gryffindor, or that she was muggle-born, or that he had sworn to hate her. He only wanted her. Draco stood facing her, staring into her longing eyes.

"Hermione Granger, would you care to share a dance with me?" he asked, as he held out his hand.

"Yes," she replied, smiling.

Draco grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. His hand tingled with her delicate touch. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by only a few couples who didn't notice their presence. He turned to face her and placed his hand on her lower back, drawing her close to him. She didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt as if she was made to fit in his arms. Their eyes never disconnected as they swayed with the music.

_"Believe, that magic works. Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt. Don't Let, this magic die. Oh the answer's there, Oh just look in her eyes."_

Hermione's head was spinning. She was completely in a trance. Never had she felt this way before, never had anything felt so right. All she wanted was to be with him, as if breaking the connection would kill her. In his arms, she felt as if the world existed for only them. She wanted to be close to him forever. Hermione lowered her head and placed it on his chest, bringing them even closer together. Her heart raced as she breathed in his cologne and heard the thumping of his heart. She wanted to freeze time and never leave. Never leave the way she felt right now.

Draco felt weightless. It was as if they were the only two people in the world, and that this moment was created just for them. When Hermione laid her head on his chest, he pulled her closer to him. All he cared about was her. All he wanted was to be with her and hold her in his arms. He placed his head on hers, resting his cheek on her soft, brown curls. Draco never imagined that he would be able to look at her like this again, and be in a moment like this.

_"And don't believe that magic can die…"_

Draco lifted his head, his eyes never leaving her. With one hand, he cupped her face and lifted it to his. Her eyes, longing for his touch, stared into his. She started to tremble when he moved his hand and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He felt her soft, silky curls and traced her jaw-line with his thumb. His eyes gazed into hers, studying her chocolate brown pupils. He traced over her perfect nose and rested his eyes on her lips. Her soft pink lips looked as if they had been designed by angels with delicate detail. With these lips she had cursed him, spat back nasty comebacks and spoke but nothing of hatred towards him. He traced the outline of her lips with his thumb and slowly lowered his face to hers. Hermione lifted her face to meet his lips.

_"No, no, no this magic can't die."_

His lips were warm and soft. She tenderly kissed him, never breaking away. She only imaged this in her wildest dreams secretly to herself. Hermione touched his lips and tasted his sweet mouth. He placed his hand on her head and kissed her harder. Hermione lifted her hand and felt his blonde hair. It was softer than she thought, and felt like silk when she ran her fingers through it. Their kiss became more passionate, both holding nothing back. They had both only dreamed of kissing one another, and now they could live out their fantasy. Only stopping to come up for a quick breath, Draco and Hermione lost track of time and thought.

_"So dance, you final dance. Cause this is, you final chance."_

Neither knew if the song had stopped. Neither knew how long they had been embraced, and neither cared. They were completely lost in each other, wanting what the prejudice of the world had stolen from them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours, Draco lifted his head and broke away from their kiss. His lips were numb and chapped. He looked down and smiled at Hermione, who smiled back at him. For the first time in quite a while, he surveyed their surroundings. They were the only two left on the dance floor and the band had left the stage. The only thing that remained was the light from the chandeliers. He looked down at Hermione and chuckled, pulling her head to his chest again. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"I want to stay here forever with you Draco," she told him, gazing into his grey eyes.

Draco smiled at her and brought his hand to her face.

"That's the first time I've heard you say my first name, and I like how it sounds."

"It sounds better than Malfoy, or stupid ferret," giggled Hermione.

"Yes, I think it does Hermione," He said looking back to her. She brought her eyes to his.

"I love how you said my name too," she softly said. Draco watched as she dropped her head, her eyes becoming instantly cold.

"Hermione, I want to stay here with you too," he said. Draco lowered his head and gave her one last passionate kiss, "but we can't stay here forever."

"I know," she replied, burying her face into his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and gave her one last embrace. She then lifted her head and stared into his piercing grey eyes.

"Well, I guess I better get off to bed. It's getting late. The last thing I need is Lavender and Pavarti constantly asking me where I was all night. She smiled and grabbed his hand. Together they headed towards the entrance of the Great Hall

"And poor Crabbe and Goyle! Who is going to help them get ready for bed?" Draco said, grinning. Hermione burst into a fit of laughter, stopping when they reached the entrance. Their eyes met again as they stood facing each other under the archway.

"Thank you for making my Yule Ball a night to remember Draco. I'll never forget anything," said Hermione, her hand touching the side of his face.

"And thank you Hermione, for proving that I was right three years ago on the Hogwarts Express," Draco replied, smiling at her.

They both ginned at this, remembering their speechless moment long ago.

"Well, goodnight Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, treasuring the last moment she would say his first name for a while. She squeezed his hand and then released it, beginning to walk towards the Gryffindor common room. She turned around to face him.

"Goodnight Hermione Granger," replied Draco as he gave her one last smile. "By the way, if you ever want a dance again, I'll gladly accept." He gave her one last look and turned, making his way to the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione watched him leave, her heart racing. She slowly turned and walked to her dormitory. She didn't know what would happen after tonight. She had no idea if they would speak again. She didn't know if he would ever look at her the way he did when she was in his arms. All that mattered was that she shared one dance with him, and she was able to gaze into his eyes with love, not hate. He had turned her disastrous night around and made it perfect. Absolutely perfect.

She was suddenly startled by a croak that sounded from the darkness. Glancing around the empty hall, her eyes fell upon a small toad, sitting by a moonlit window.

"Oh Trevor, did Neville lose you again?" Hermione said, leaning down.

Hermione gently picked up the small creature and continued to walk to her common room. A wide grin spread across her face as she shared the events of her night to Trevor, the toad who had unknowingly introduced Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger three years ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
